


Help me find this HP story please!

by IceKitsune13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceKitsune13/pseuds/IceKitsune13
Comments: 1





	Help me find this HP story please!

Please help me find this story. In it harry somehow resurrects the Horcrux in his scar and the main portion of Voldemort as 2 different people. He’s friends with Draco and slitherins, and while attending a party at I think blaises house the order attacks thinking party was code for death eater meeting and causes a wall to fall on harry. Also Voldemort was lord prevelle

Sorry for the formatting I’m on mobile


End file.
